Teach
by thunderqueenlyn
Summary: Alec and Clary switch bodies all thanks to Magnus' drowsing off while working. What happens? R&R guys! Got the idea from the What the warlock said by the fabulous: Busby Lizzy Rated T for whatever happens
1. Chapter 1: What!

**First of all, I got the idea from What the warlock said by: Busby Lizzy (Check the story out! It's awesome!)**

**Again, I don't and will never own the characters. They will always be Cassie Clare's.**

* * *

**Teach**

"Damn it, Magnus get us back in our bodies!" Alec- Clary threw her arms in the air as she yelled at Magnus, who was now rubbing his temples and sulking in the now-pink leather couch, with her squeaky little voice. No matter how angry he wanted to sound, Clary's voice was just too small and could barely pack a punch. She fisted her arms and then hit the rose colored wall and to his surprise it had hurt.

"I am trying okay? But I told you, undoing a spell is harder than doing it." Magnus could see the annoyance painted in Clary's face, no doubt Alec was somewhere in that little body blaming every single little creature and demon for what had happened.

_A few hours ago_

Amazingly, the sun had managed to burn brighter today than yesterday and annoyingly, it perfectly managed to land its rays directly on Magnus' face. The warlock reached for his phone and silently cursed the sun for waking him up so early in the morning. If only someone could cover that blasted sun, Magnus thought as he tried to drown the light by burying his face under the pillows. After a series of debates with himself if he could still sleep, Magnus got up and shuffled across the room to look for a shirt to hide his half naked body, not that Alec minded the slight nudity, but because it was freezing inside their apartment. When he got out of the room, he saw Alec, wearing an ugly sweater, contemplating on the coffee maker they had recently bought, the last one gave up because of the high demands of coffee and Alec simply hated the thought of stealing somebody else's cup.

"You know, it's actually a crime to wear that sweater." The Shadowhunter turned around and was obviously shocked to see Magnus awake at such an early hour. Nevertheless he grabbed the glass teapot half-full, or half-empty, with black liquid and transferred it to a black little cup and handed it to Magnus, who took it with much delight. He would never understand him or Clary or Isabelle who had to have their cups before they could even face other people. For him, tea was something more soothing.

"Hmmm? You're early today." He kissed Magnus' cheek as he seated himself beside Magnus and faced his almost-empty cup of tea.

Magnus took a sip and his face brightened, as if coffee gave him all the energy he needed, again he will never understand. "Yes, well the sun was desperately trying to get me to notice her. And, I think it's the Ice Age in here." Chairman Meow managed to nuzzle under his feet and hide himself as a huge bundle of fur.

Alec nodded and continued to finish his tea before pouring himself another glass. "I think your AC is broken, or you did something. For the last time Magnus, I will not stay and 'cuddle' with you. I do have an Institute to run." Once the war with Jonathan Morgenstern ended, his mother and the Clave agreed that Alec was old and able enough to run the Institute, much to Magnus' dismay. Alec got up and before he could reach the door, the buzzer rang. Someone was obviously in need of the High Warlock of Brooklyn's magic assistance. "Bye Magnus, I'll be home for lunch, though you are welcome to barge inside the Institute anytime." He opened the door and instantly took a step back when he saw Clary standing right outside.

"Oh, hi Alec. Is Magnus, um, up?" Though he was talking to Alec, her head was looking past him looking for traces that Magnus is awake. "Oh, and your mom is in the Institute and she, um, said that it's okay if you don't show up today." Oh right, Maryse had nothing better to do than to curse Robert's girlfriend and 'check-up' here in New York. Alec sighed and signaled Clary to come in as he took off his boots and lead Clary to the kitchen, where Magnus was snoring the table away.

"Ahem, Magnus!" The warlock snapped awake and flashed a smile when he saw Clary.

"Hello Clarissa. What do I owe the pleasure of having you here so early in the morning?"

"You remember that thing you gave Simon when he was so drunk because he drank some silver stuff from the faeries?" Clary seated herself and poured herself a cup of coffee, again Alec will never understand.

Magnus nodded, "Yes. I assume you need another? Seriously he never watches what he drinks." He stood up and made his way to the spare room, which Alec was banned from entering, and Clary swore she saw something's head inside that room. "Please wait for me in the living room."

* * *

Clary sat awkwardly on the pink leather couch across Alec, who was leaning on the door and playing with his thumb. She never really had a good start with Alec but even though they already went past that, she still didn't feel quite comfortable around him, it's as if he held this very, very heavy air of friendship around him. She glanced at her watch and wondered what was taking Magnus this long.

"Magnus, is taking an awful lot long." Alec broke the weird silence by stating the obvious and not by asking what the hell happened with Simon, he could probably care less with some drunken mundie. Clary nodded and before she could suggest they check up on the warlock, she already saw Alec making his way to the 'forbidden warlock room', as she'd call it.

* * *

Magnus knew very well what potion the little red-head needed. She made this request once or twice now and he'd been more than wiling to make some, mundanes getting drunk by faerie liquor could promise some chaos, hours of chasing and shouting, and a little bit of nudity and the last thing he wanted was seeing Simon running around naked. So no matter how sleepy he was, Magnus grabbed a pinch of what he swore to be harmless powdered mermaid scales, for some sparkles. Blue sparks crackled from his fingers as he let out a yawn and let the wisps travel to the vial he held. Pink, violet , orange and before the color transformation had been complete, Magnus dropped the vial on floor and the door burst open.

_end of flashback_

"Well, what did you put in there? You were supposed to make that hungover-away potion for Simon!" Alec-inside-Clary hissed and glared at Magnus with such green eyes.

"I don't know okay? Just let me re do it again." Magnus stood up and plucked the White Book from the dust covered oak shelf hanging on the wall. "Clary, " Clary-inside-Alec was fumbling with Alec's finger, probably weirded out by having a body bigger than hers, and shot a look of shock at Magnus, "Take Alec, your body with Alec's soul and yourself inside Alec's sexy body to the Institute and try to act normal."

Clary's cheeks was washed with pink while Alec, who was more prone to blushing in deeper shades of red, was drowned in crimson. "Magnus!" Alec-inside-Clary yelled as he fisted the wall again and hurt this body, by the Angel she was sensitive.

"Wouldn't it be better if we stayed here? To avoid people?" Magnus was shocked to hear Alec's voice but feel Clary's intensity, he was going to get Alec avoid her for a very, very long period of time.

"No. People will wonder where you," he pointed at Clary's body, "are. And as for you Alec's body, I don't need distractions. Off you go, now. I will message you when I am finished."

He waved them off and the minute they stepped out of the door, he sighed. He will never again work so early in the morning. He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn and to mess up a 'hung over-away potion' was very humiliating, and to mess it up in front of his boyfriend and cause him to switch consciousness with a girl was not only humiliating but downright annoying. He hissed under his breath and drank his third cup, he was going to get his Alec back in his right body.

* * *

Alec and Clary arrived at the Institute and the same look of worry hung on their faces. Clary-inside-Alec swallowed bile and turned to look at her shaking body with Alec's soul. When Alec-inside-Clary saw his own body looking at him he shook his head as if to say 'Don't worry'.

"Whatever you do, remember you're Alec." Alec's body nodded and Clary's body took a step forward and opened the doors of the Institute. He glanced at his back and saw his body staring at the cold hard marble floor. "You're doing a good job."

Clary-inside-Alec smiled and tried to visualize Alec, sitting in a chair all stiff, talking to Maryse as if she was going to eat him, chatting with Isabelle with his brotherly tone, and just everything he does. Then she snaps to attention and her- Alec's face was stricken with fear. "Alec, er Clary, I just remembered. You have a date with Jace, for lunch. And you, I , can't disappear."

* * *

**So, did you like it? I wanted it to be a one-shot but it would be a very,very long one-shot. So I split it into two. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Please leave a review, it would mean more than coffee, slightly more than coffee.**

**With love, buckets of sparkles and a cup of coffee,**

**Thunderqueen**


	2. Chapter 2: Teach

Thank you for all those who reviewed/faved/followed! Thank you my dear lovelies!

Again, the idea of the fabulous story is from Busby-Lizzy in her fic What the Warlock Said. And, the characters are not mine and they never will be, they will always be Cassie's.

Oh, and this chapter may be confusing. I was confused as heck when I was writing this. OOC's by the way!

* * *

Chapter 2

Clary sat in front of the vanity mirror in her room and ran her-his hand through Alec's hair, which was amazingly soft, much to her surprise. She saw her body-Alec on the corner of the mirror pacing across the room, back and forth, and realized that compared to Alec's hair, her hair was like this crumple of rough red strands of thread.

"Why can't you-I just reschedule this date or something? I'll say I have cramps or something!" Alec threw his-her little fragile arms in the air and landed them on her red hair while effectively ruining it more than the usual. Clary could see why Alec's hair always looked tousled, he had this habit of turning against his hair. It took a moment for her brain to disregard the thought of Alec's hair and register the fact that here was Alec inside her body talking about cramps.

"No, absolutely no!" It came out not as angry as she meant it to be. "I've already backed-out a hundred times and I cannot, you cannot not show up." Clary stood up and walked to where Alec was standing, which took her just a few steps, having Alec's body was useful. "Please, Alec, it's just lunch." Alec looked at himself, his own body, and was shocked that his face could make such an expression.

Alec made a noise, somewhere between a groan and a whimper, seriously Clary can't sound as tough as he wanted do, but he nodded. "Just lunch and after that I'll disappear."

Clary-inside-Alec smiled, she could only imagine Alec trying to act like her and have lunch with Jace. She chuckled softly at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Alec shot a her a look. "Call me if Magnus says anything." and with that Alec stormed off inside Clary's body and made his way to Taki's.

* * *

"Earth to Clary!" Alec looked up and saw Jace staring intently at her with his golden eyes. He forgot, he was Clary and he should act all lovey-dovey and fangirl-y over Jace. He tried to smile, which was an easy task, but talking was impossible, Clary had this very different use of language which he wasn't _that_ used to. When her's was all too familiar, his was all stiff and formal.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, just a bit," _Come on Alec, think of something,_ "cramp-y? I guess?" So Alec didn't know anything about females but thankfully Jace was as stupid as him and decided to let it go.

Kaelie arrived shortly and handed them two plates, one plate of Chinese noodles for Clary and one plate of steak, not bloody steak but roasted to perfection for Jace. Ever since Alec moved in with Magnus he's been loving all those Chinese or Korean noodles the warlock gave him every now and then.

"I never knew you liked Chinese." Jace interrupted as Clary ate a fork full of noodles. _Crap_, Alec thought, he's never seen Clary eat noodles before, heck he doesn't even know what Clary eats, except for that one time they ate at Taki's and she ordered pancakes, which he can't order now because it's lunch and he has this strict rule that pancakes and eggs are restricted to breakfast. He swallowed and tried to think of a silly excuse.

"Uh, I don't. Just wanted to try it. Magnus mentioned it once before." It was partly true, Magnus was the one who recommended it to him.

Jace shrugged it off and devoted his attention to the steak before him and paused only for the occasional glances, smiles and small talk, which Alec didn't start.

When lunch was over, Alec sighed and felt as though a weight has been lifted. By the Angel, having lunch with Jace alone, while inside Clary's body , was awkward on its own, plus he had this urgent need to go to the bathroom. Just as he was about to stand up and excuse himself, Jace held Clary's wrist and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Clary, I know you're busy with training and all, but do you think you could come out with me? Just for a few minutes, somewhere by the park. I want to show you something." Alec wanted to say 'No' but a part of him pitied Jace, he must have been waiting for this small date for ages. So instead of sticking with his original plan, he nodded a yes and texted Clary. What harm could a few minutes do?

The walk to the park didn't take long enough and fortunately there were very few people there. Jace smiled at Alec- Clary and took her hand, which Alec gave into eventually, not that he liked it but because this is what Clary would've done. They walked past the duck pond, cautiously at that, and stopped at a rock bench where two trees met.

"Hey, Clary. Thanks."

"For what?" Jace, who was still holding Clary's hand, raised it and put it to his lips, god Alec wanted to pull away, but he couldn't, it would be very awkward if he failed now. _Just a few more minutes_, Alec thought.

"For everything." If Alec was the inexperienced Shadowhunter with no abilities to deflect a move coming towards him, something, that he would've regretted for his entire life , could have happened. With Clary's short slender arms, he was pushing Jace's chest away with one hand and was covering her face with the other. When he realized how awkward everything was, he dropped both hands and stood up immediately.

"I'm sorry Jace. I need to go back now. I uh, have cramps." Alec stammered quickly and prayed to the Angel that Jace believes him. He glanced at the golden boy and saw his face wash over with sadness and a little bit of amusement. He felt a pang of guilt hit his chest. Jace was hurting this much even though they always see each other, talk all day and do things together. _Magnus_, he thought.

"Okay, uhm, I'm sorry for disturbing your training."

"Hey, I'll go out with you tomorrow, okay?" Alec didn't know what Clary's schedule was but his _parabatai_ brightened up with his response and he was sure Clary could spend a few minutes with him.

"I knew it you wouldn't be able to resist my charms." Then again Jace could do a little less with the arrogance.

_Meanwhile..._

"Alexander!" Clary froze at the sudden call. She turned around and saw Maryse standing at the door of the library with her hands on her hips, she meant business. Clary didn't know if she should smile or frown or shrug or whatever, thankfully Maryse gestured for her to come.

The library changed a little bit, it was no longer all gray and black but it had a few touches of color, some rich purple drapes on the window, silver linings on the book shelves, a little bit of gold and red on the table, and some pink and yellow flowers, which was Magnus' touch. She lead Alec's body on the chair by Maryse's desk and carefully checked herself, if she was sitting upright and not looking like Clary.

"I told Clarissa that it was fine of you to take the day off today." She could hear Maryse's heels clinking on the floor as she neared her chair behind the desk.

"Magnus was busy with work so I decided not to bother him." Fortunately for Clary she was amazing at making stuff up. It wasn't all bad, it was better than telling Alec's mother that they switched bodies because Magnus was too sleepy to make a potion. Then her phone vibrated. She checked it and saw Alec's- her number that lunch lasted a little bit longer and that they were coming home in a few minutes.

"Alec, you know how much I trust you with the Institute right?" Clary snapped back and tried to speak with Maryse, the problem is she can't talk the way Alec does, all formal and stuff. Should she answer with 'Yes, I do, thank you for letting me run it' or just nod her head. She stuck with the latter.

"Yes, well, these past few weeks I have been, interrupting your job." She nodded again. "And I think it inappropriate that I am taking that responsibility away from you."

It wasn't all that bad, it was like talking with Jocelyn about lengthening her curfew to 11 at night. "No, no. It's very much fine with me." She heard Alec say that once, to his dad, and Clary thought she nailed it.

"Alexander, you know I do not mean to do that. I know you prove to be more responsible than Shadowhunters your age and sometimes even those who are older." _Yup_, Clary thought, v_ery much like Jocelyn's responsibility speech_. "So, from now on, I leave everything to you. And I pray you accept it. Of course I will no longer drop by every week and whatever it is that leader of an Institute does I entrust you'll do."

_Oh god,_ Clary didn't know if she was supposed to accept it. What if Alec doesn't want to run this Institute? What if Alec kills her for making the wrong decision? A million thoughts ran over Clary's head as she ran her-his fingers through his hair. She tried to think, to think of what Alec would do and then it hit her like a brick wall. Alec was the eldest among them and it would be a lie if she said that he was irresponsible, for months he'd been the one to remind all them their duties, he'd been the one who took care of matters with the Institute when Maryse wasn't around and he'd been the one who acted most mature.

"Alec? I know it's a burden to bear, but I trust you."

Clary calmed herself down and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Yes, of course. I'd be honored. Thank you mother." Nailed it again. Maryse smiled sweetly, motherly.

Just as she was getting up from the chair, Clary heard the library door burst open. It was Alec- her body and Jace's. A wave of relief washed over her when she saw that Alec was fine and smiling at her. And she could see Alec was relieved too.

"Jace!" she said as he got closer. It took her a while, and a death glare from Alec, to realize that she wasn't Clary and she was inside _his_ body. Jace just looked at him, puzzled. "I uhm, have you seen Simon? Magnus wanted to give him something he requested." _Shit_, that was a close one. She looked at Alec and smiled, he let out a sigh.

"Huh? No, haven't seen him. Ask Isabelle."

Silence hung in the air and before Clary-inside-Alec could talk, her phone, which was with Alec, rang. She eyed Alec who looked at her with a quizzical look then realized it was her phone ringing. Alec-inside-Clary fished her phone from her back pocket and smiled, as if he he had just won something valuable from a TV show, when he answered.

"Hey, uhm Alec. Magnus called and wanted to us to go to his apartment."

"And why would he want you to go?" Maryse was silently busying herself with some papers, probably to finalize the transfer of the Institute to Alec, and completely ignored the three of them. While Jace just looked at Clary.

"Because, I, I asked Magnus to look for a present for Jocelyn and know, to celebrate their anniversary?" Alec-inside-Clary was a good liar too, Clary thought.

"Oh, can I come?"

"No. Absolutely not!" Clary and Alec said in unison.

"Come on Jace, the Chairman hates you." Jace and Alec-inside-Clary looked at Alec who was ruining his hair. Jace tsked and then gestured them to leave. "Fine. Off you go."

_At Magnus' apartment_

It turns out, Clary-inside-Alec was still able to make a portal despite being inside Alec. They arrived outside Magnus' apartment and without any further delay, Alec-inside-Clary fumbled the door open. Magnus was lounging on the sofa while holding a small green-ish vial. He smirked when Alec and Clary, looking all desperate, strode inside the room and stood before him.

"As much as I wanted Alec's body back for myself, redoing the potion took me longer. Nevertheless I, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, have finished it." Alec blushed and Clary laughed.

"But, before that. I'd like to know what happened."

Clary was the first to answer and almost forgot what Maryse had said. "Oh, Maryse said she wanted to give you full responsibility for the Institute." She turned to look at herself and saw that Alec was wide-eyed and shocked. "Oh god, should have I turned it down?"

Alec dropped his daze and focused on the words 'full responsibility', he'd always wanted to run the Institute but right now, when it was in front of him, it was all overwhelming. He thought of Jace, how lonely he felt just because he hadn't gone out with Clary and then he thought of Magnus, his dear Magnus. "No, it's just that, nothing. You did good. Thank you." He looked at Magnus who was looking back at him. "Jace tried to kiss me and you have a date with him tomorrow."

The next thing they knew, Magnus dropped the vial he was holding and pink smoke covered the both of them. Clary felt a tug at her shoulders and saw a white wisp forming small circles in the air. It had been pretty much the same thing she saw before they switched bodies. White wisps forming circles then changing to pink, then red, orange, violet and finally blue. She felt slight tugs, pulls and pushes, and one final chilly streak up her spine, as if her feet touched ice. Alec felt and saw the same except for him, it burned a bit and warmed all his insides.

Alec opened his eyes and was relived to see Clary's body and not his own. He let out a sigh and smiled at the girl. Clary on the other hand tied her hair in a low pony tail using a black band in her wrist. She must be relieved to finally have long red locks again instead of the black short one Alec had. His gaze trailed to Magnus who was eyeing him.

"Don't worry Magnus, I pushed him away." He literally did.

Magnus' face relaxed a bit and he walked towards Alec with his arms outstretched. "I taught you well." He kissed Alec on the forehead and wrapped him inside his arms.

* * *

Clary arrived back into the Institute and was welcomed by Jace who was standing on the pillar behind the door. She smiled at then threw herself at him, which took Jace by surprise, nevertheless held the little girl in his arms. "Jace, I love you and I'm sorry I've been busy. I promise to make it up to you."

"It's okay. I love you too Clary."

* * *

Alec sat on the bed with his back against the headboard and Magnus was making use of his legs as a pillow and lied on the bed. He was eased by the thought that now, it was his Alec on their bed right now.

"Hey Mags," he saw Alec looking at him with those blue eyes. "Are you okay with me really running the Institute?"

"Of course my dear. Why do you ask ?"

"Nothing. I might just be more busy." Magnus closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, he was up very early so now he was going to repay himself.

"Hm-Hmm"

"And I want to say that I love you. And if you just want to see me, it's okay if you drop by or say it to me."

Magnus opened his eyes and saw Alec playing his his fingers. His heart softened, Alec was thinking of him. "Of course sweetie. You don't need to tell me."

"I love you Magnus."

* * *

**Hence the title: Teach**

**I kind of rushed the ending, the real world wanted more of my attention, hahaha. But I hope you liked it! And I'm sorry I can't write a proper ClaCe, I ship them too but yeah, I'm more of a MaLec kind of girl.**

**Please leave a review if you want, no pressure.**

**Again, thanks to Busby-Lizzy for the idea (again I urge you to read What the Warlock Said, it's super awesome!)!**

**With much love, glitters and colorful little vials,**

**Thunderqueen**


End file.
